Vehicle infotainment, navigation, and other in-vehicle computing systems have become commonplace in both luxury and low-end vehicles and can provide vehicle operators with a variety of driving assistance. For example, a vehicle-mounted camera system may be used for improved vision, automated parallel parking, and/or other purposes. Additionally, back-up sensors and/or automatic braking systems may be used to help prevent the driver from rear-ending pedestrians or other vehicles.
Vehicular communication systems have long enabled drivers and/or the vehicles themselves to communicate with support personnel for emergency and security responses. For example, some vehicles are able to self-report to emergency support personnel (i.e., at a remote location) when the vehicles are involved in an accident. Further, some vehicular communication systems enable the vehicle owner to contact security support personnel to, for example, unlock the vehicle should the owner inadvertently lock the keys in her car. The vehicle manufacturing industry has recently begun placing an emphasis on vehicular communication systems and concepts like autonomous cars and automated highways. In doing so, solutions have been developed to enable ad hoc vehicle-to-vehicle communication with very limited data security.